Romeo and Juliet
by Sarahjane
Summary: Draco and Ginny were like Romeo and Juliet...until they broke up. Draco confronts Ginny about their relationship.


DISCLAIMER: All characters are the property of JK Rowling and are used here without permission. The title and much of the dialogue is based upon the lyrics to the song "Romeo and Juliet" by Indigo Girls, and the lyrics in their entirety are printed below. No copyright infringement is intended. Please don't sue me, I'm just a poor college student.  
  
Author's Note: Reading songfics can be kind of distracting since the lyrics divide up the text, so I've integrated the lyrics into the dialogue. I hope you like it. Please r/r.  
  
Romeo and Juliet  
  
Ginny walked slowly towards the Leaky Cauldron. She could have Apparated, of course, but there was something romantic about strolling through the streets of London, which were nearly deserted at this hour. A few couples strolled past or hovered in doorways, and she smiled, thinking of Harry. She pictured his rumpled black hair, his piercing green eyes, and his lean body. She imagined his sweet smile, and the warmth of his mouth on hers. She felt herself flush with happiness and giggled slightly. Never in her wildest dreams could she have imagined how wonderful it would be to be in love with Harry.  
  
Suddenly someone stepped out of the shadows and said, "You and me, how about it?"  
  
Ginny turned around, startled. In the darkness, his black robes, dark green sweater, and black jeans made him nearly invisible, but his white-blond hair and pale skin gave him a ghostly appearance. "Draco, you nearly gave me a heart attack," she exclaimed. "You shouldn't sneak up on people like that."  
  
He smirked. "What are you going to do about it?"  
  
She sighed and spun around. "I have to go, Draco. I'm meeting someone."  
  
"'Someone' meaning Harry?" One pale eyebrow arched upwards.  
  
"It's none of your business, but yes, it is Harry."  
  
She was about to turn and walk away, but his voice stopped her cold. "I knew that the dice were loaded against us from the start, but I bet, and you exploded into my heart." He came closer, and she could see the fire in his pale gray eyes. "When are you going to realize it was just that the time was wrong?"  
  
"When are you going to realize that it's over between us?" she countered. "How could you have thought it would work out? We have nothing in common. You're a Malfoy, and I'm a Weasley."  
  
"Our dreams were the same." He was so close now that she could smell his familiar scent and feel the warmth of his lean body. "You told me that all you wanted was..."  
  
"...love," she whispered.  
  
"I dreamed your dream for you, and now your dream is real. And you look at me as if I was just another one of your dates."  
  
Tears sprung into her eyes. "That's not fair, Draco!"  
  
"Fair? You don't even know Harry, and he'll never know you like I do. You fall for pretty strangers and the promises they hold. But you promised me everything, and now you just turn away and say, 'Draco? I think I used to shag him.'" She started to turn away, but he grabbed her shoulder, and locked his gray eyes on her trembling blue ones. "When we made love, you used to cry. You said you loved me like the stars above, that you'd love me until you died."  
  
She shook off his hand and turned her back on him. "I'm leaving Draco, and I never want to see you again! Why can't you just leave me alone?"  
  
"I can't do anything except be in love with you. All I do is miss you and the way it used to be." She started to walk away, but he moved in front of her and held her arm. "Ginny, please...I'll love you until the day I die."  
  
She couldn't have stopped the tears if she had tried. She tried to say something, but only a choking sound came out. Draco must have seen something in her face, blurry and red with tears, for he let go of her arm and moved away slightly as she ran past him.  
  
The sound of her footsteps chased her all the way to Diagon Alley. The night no longer seemed peaceful and romantic, and dark shadows seemed to reach out at her. Images flashed before her eyes -- Draco kissing her by the lake, his hair shining in the moonlight...Draco lying on his side, head propped up under on hand, arching his eyebrow at her with a smile on his face...running her hands across his smooth, pale skin as they made love...  
  
She ran past the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron without seeing it and had to walk back nearly a block. She rubbed at her eyes furiously with her robe and used a quick cosmetic charm to remove the redness. She paused outside, taking slow, deep breaths and straightening her robes until she stopped trembling. She practiced smiling until her eyes no longer threatened to fill with tears.  
  
When she walked in, he was waiting for her. "Hello Ginny."  
  
"Hello Harry. I'm sorry I'm late."  
  
"Don't worry." He kissed her, and she flinched slightly, although he did not seem to notice. "I ordered butterbeers for us."  
  
Under the circumstances, she could have done with something a bit more potent, but she just smiled. "That sounds great."  
  
His clear green eyes clouded a bit with worry. "Are you all right, Ginny? You seem a little shaken."  
  
When she closed her eyes, she could still see Draco, his hair silver in the moonlight. She could still feel the heat from his body and see the fire in his eyes. Just thinking about him made her go weak and shaky all over again, and how much she had wanted him to hold her. Guiltly, she thought about how much he loved her, how much he wanted and needed her, and how much she loved and wanted him in return.  
  
"I'm fine Harry," she said. "I love you."  
  
*****  
  
ROMEO & JULIET  
  
A love struck Romeo sings the streets a serenade.  
He's laying everybody low,  
He's got a love song that he made.  
He finds a convenient streetlight, and he steps out of the shade  
And says something like,  
"You and me, babe, how about it?"  
  
Juliet says, "Hey, it's Romeo!  
You nearly gave me a heart attack.  
Yeah well, he's underneath my window." Now she's singing,  
"Hey, la, my boyfriend's back.  
You shouldn't come around here singing up to people like that."  
Oh anyway whatcha gonna do about it?  
  
Juliet,  
The dice were loaded from the start,  
And I bet, and you exploded into my heart,  
And I forget, I forget the movie song.  
When are you gonna realize it was just that the time was wrong?  
Julie...  
  
We both come up on different streets,  
And they were both the streets of shame.  
Both dirty both mean,  
Yes and even the dreams were the same.  
Well I dreamed your dream for you and now your dream is real,  
So tell me honey,  
Now how can you look at me as if I was just another one of your deals?  
  
Now you can fall for chains of silver,  
And you can fall for chains of gold.  
You known you fall for pretty strangers  
And the promises they hold.  
Well you promised me everything and then you promised me thick and thin  
And now you just turn away and say,  
"Romeo, I think I used to have a scene with him."  
  
Oh Juliet,  
When we made love you used to cry.  
You said "I love you like the stars above.  
I'm gonna love you till I die."  
There's a place for us I know you know this song.  
Now when you gonna realize  
It was just that the time was wrong.  
Julie...  
I'm so in love.  
  
But I can't do the talk like they talk on my TV screen.  
I can't do a love song, not the way you sung it to me.  
I can't do everything but I would do anything for you.  
Oh no, I can't do anything except be in love with you.  
  
Now all I do is miss you  
And the way it used to be,  
And all I do is keep the beat.  
I keep bad, bad company.  
And all I do is kiss you  
Through the bars of this rhyme  
When Julie, I'd do the stars with you  
Anytime.  
  
Oh Juliet,  
When we made love you used to cry.  
You said, "I'll love you like the stars above.  
I'm gonna love you till I die."  
There's a place for us.  
I know you know the movie song.  
One day we're gonna realize  
It was just that the time was wrong.  
Julie...Julie...Julie...  
  
Now this love struck Romeo sings the streets a serenade.  
He's laying everybody low; he's got a love song that he made,  
And he finds a convenient streetlight, and he'll step out of the shade and he'll say something like,  
"You and me, babe, how about it?" 


End file.
